


A Promise is a Promise - part 4

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Series of short fics following Gabriel and Lucifer in heaven before the fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise is a Promise - part 4

Three days had passed, Gabriel had not left his home. He never did join in the fights of heaven, he was too young. But yet, it still burnt his heart that such hatred existed.  
It was dark, he was laying restless in their bed, staring down at the empty space next to him. His pillow was damp from his tears- every scream he heard had caused his endless sobbing because he had promised to never assist in the wars or battles. The front door slammed shut and a cold draft wafted its way through the house, sending a chill down his spine. He did not move, he was too afraid.  
“Gabriel...?” Lucifer's voice came, soft yet broken as he walked into the bedroom.  
“Gabriel- please...help me.” Lucifer slumped onto the bed, warn out entirely, panting and blood dripping from his back. Gabriel glanced up at his brother then sat straight up.  
“Luci-”  
“You called me Luci.”  
“Yes- what happened to you, brother?”  
“You've not called me Luci for days- because you were angry...”  
“You didn't answer me.”  
Lucifer looked down.  
“Michael happened.”  
“Michael, did this to you?” Gabriel crawled around to look at the broken wing that had blood drenched through the feathers.  
“Leave it, Gabe. Yes, Michael. He turned on me. Like I said he would.” He scowled at his little brother slightly.  
“Lucifer. If I'd have been there- I could not have stopped this. You know how strong Michael is.”  
“And I know how you're afraid of him-”  
“Shut up-” Snarled Gabriel. Lucifer chuckled lightly before choking. His hand went straight to Gabriel's shoulder and clenched onto it tightly. Gabriel's heart almost stopped.  
“Lucifer- what's wrong now?” He asked concerned. Streams of tears began their way down Lucifer's face.  
“I'm so, so sorry, my love.” He rested his forehead on Gabriel's forehead, slamming his eyes shut in attempts to try and stop his tears from falling.  
“Luce- please...I love you.” Gabriel was choking back his own tears now.  
“I can't stay here, Gabriel.” He buried his face into the nape of Gabriel's neck now, sobbing lightly as Gabriel clung onto his older brother.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean- heaven.” Lucifer's cries grew louder as he tried to summon the words he needed.  
“Luci- please.... I-” Gabriel cradled his older brother in his arms as he broke more and more with every sob.  
“Michael- brother. He- tomorrow... this is my last night here before he-” Lucifer was not sobbing out of self pity or from selfishness but because of Gabriel and that promise he had made all those years ago.  
“You- you're being cast out?!” Lucifer's sobs could have summoned Death himself. He simply nodded.  
“I'm sorry- I'm so sorry, Gabriel. Please forgive me I still-” He gasped for air. “They are ripping my grace from me... and casting me out to hell.”  
“No- Lucifer.... No. They wouldn't do that, they can't do that. That's not what's supposed to happen! We- you promised me, Luci-”  
“I know, I know, my love....I never knew what would happen...”  
“You promised me, Lucifer. You said that we would always be together, until the end of time- YOU PROMISED ME, LUCIFER!” Gabriel screeched at him in rage and torment.  
Not a thousand apologies could make it up now for what he had done. Gabriel continued to screech out his emotions, wailing into Lucifer's shoulder now in frustration.  
“Gabriel, please, I love you too much- don't” Lucifer was grabbing at his baby brother over and over, trying to get as close as he could, refusing to let go of him. His heart was ripping entirely.  
“No, Lucifer. You promised you wouldn't leave me....”  
“I never meant to break any promise, Gabriel, believe me!”  
“I know-” Gabriel let go of his brother and left a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
“And I won't let you. Because you will never leave me, Lucifer. Because I love you. With all of my heart.” Gabriel nodded, backing away before Lucifer could pull him back.

That was the last time either of the two would see each other for centuries. The last glimpse of Lucifer that Gabriel had was the look of despair on his face as tears streamed down it and Gabriel left him. Because that was how it had to be. Lucifer made a promise to not leave him and Gabriel would not have that promise brake. He left him. For the sake of a promise, Gabriel sacrificed his last moments with Lucifer. Because he loved him too much to let him live with the guilt. And so Gabriel left heaven that night with a flutter of his wings, never to return there again and to instead hide away on planet Earth, among the humans until the end of time,


End file.
